


15.09

by sparksy00



Series: In the Aftermath [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.09 coda, The Trap, just don't read if you haven't seen 15.09 yet, season 15 spoilers, so I don't know how to tag this, there's really not much going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Summary: A lot can change in 12 hours.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: In the Aftermath [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566862
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	15.09

12 hours ago, Dean had been ready to give up. To storm the casino and have a go at Chuck, to hell with the consequences. What was the point anyway? No matter what they did, they were playing the roles in whatever twisted plot Chuck had written for them.

12 hours ago, Dean was broken. His brother didn't need him, not with Eileen around, Cas didn't want to talk to him, and people he'd thought were infallible were killing others to get money to run a _bar_.

12 hours ago, Dean's room was a mess, filled with empty beer bottles, old cereal boxes, and clothes strewn across the floor. It was almost as if he'd thought filling his room would fill the aching hole in his heart.

12 hours ago, Dean had been alone. Alone with his thoughts, alone with his feelings, alone with the unrelenting voice, telling him he deserved the pain.

But that was 12 hours ago.

Now, Dean was sitting at a table with the man he loved. Chuck was still out there, they still needed to find a way to beat him, Sam was losing hope, and Eileen had left, but Dean... Dean could breathe. He felt a strength coming back to his blood. Not a new strength, but an old one. One that had been forgotten, buried under mountains of doubt and anger, pain and loss. The burdens were still there, and Dean knew he'd have to face them sometime, but for now, sitting with his angel, he could put them out of his mind.

Nothing had changed, not in the world, not in their circumstances, but now Dean had Cas, and Cas had Dean.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll don't need to read this, but I need to rant somewhere. I love Saileen with all my heart and I'll probably get some hate for this, but that kiss was just more proof that male/female couples don't need as much buildup as same sex ones. Eileen's been in what, 10 episodes? And yes, she and Sam have great chemistry and are super cute together, but come one! Cas, on the other hand, has been in over 100 episodes, has overwhelming chemistry with Dean, and has demonstrated his love over and over. And all we got in the last episode is an admission of best friend status and a hug?!?!?!!? Why do we get Saileen after a few episodes and still don't have Destiel after 11 seasons?


End file.
